Swimming pools and hydrotherapy spas frequently are made of concrete or gunnite cement with a plaster finish. In the construction of such pools and spas, the plumbing first is put in place; and the various fittings are attached to the terminal ends of the plumbing pipes for construction into the walls of the pool. Such fittings include "in-floor" housings for pool cleaning heads, as well as the housings for return fittings, such as the eyeball fittings used with spas and many pools.
Although the fitting housings are intended to be imbedded in the concrete and plaster of the pool walls and floors, it is important not to splash either cement or plaster into the fitting interiors. This requires the workmen who pour and finish the concrete and plaster surfaces to be extremely careful when working around the fittings. Frequently, cement or plaster gets into the internal threads on a return eyeball fitting, for example; and this cement or plaster must be removed from these threads when the eyeball and retaining ring are put into the fitting for subsequent use. This results in additional labor costs. If any cement or plaster residue remains in the fitting, it can damage the bearing surfaces between the fitting and rotatable eyeball. This impairs adjustability and hastens wear of the eyeball.
If the eyeball and retaining ring are placed in such a fitting during the cement and plaster construction phases of the building of the pool, the spilled-over cement or plaster can splash onto the surface of the eyeball. Again, this can result in impaired adjustability and accelerated wear. Frequently, it is necessary to remove the retaining ring and the eyeball and to clean all of the surfaces thoroughly, followed by reassembly prior to the actual use of the pool.
To prevent concrete and plaster from splashing into the interior of an open fitting or one in which the retaining ring and eyeball are in place, it is possible to close the open end of the fitting with duct tape or similar material during the concrete and plastering stages of construction. Although this effectively prevents the intrusion of concrete or plaster into the fitting, time still is consumed for placing the tape over the fitting, followed by the subsequent removal of the duct tape after the construction is completed.
It is desirable to provide a temporary cover for the return fitting of a pool or spa which is placed on the fitting prior to the concrete and plaster stages of construction and which is quickly and simply removed upon completion of construction.